Female Stuff
by Daseybaby
Summary: Cendra one-shot.


Casey's POV.

Kendra was at my locker when I arrived. She had a big frown on her face. "What's up Kendra?" I asked while spinning by combination. I wasn't really paying attention as she went on and on about some fight with her new boyfriend. "That's interesting." I tell her.

She thanks me a lot and gives me quick hug before we rush to our next class together. I decide to sit by her and her friends. They don't pay much attention because I'm not popular like Kendra; she's the most popular girl at SJS.

A note plops on my desk while I write down the calculus notes. I open it up. 'Hey wanna hang out at the mall this weekend? I think it would be fun because we've never shopped together before. 3 Kendra' It reads. I look over and see Kendra give me a small smile.

'Sure. The new semester is coming up soon and it would be nice to update my look. ' I write down and pass to her. Her friends are too busy looking in a magazine to notice anything. I go back to paying attention to class when the note drops down in my book.

'Does tomorrow work for you?' It says. I answer yes and write down the homework. He bell rings before she can pass it back to me. We walk out of the class discussing a few minor details.

……………………………………………

Kendra's POV

'I'm so glad Casey and I are hanging out together again. Perfect way to get an A. I know that by hanging with her she will help me get my grades up for this year because my parents have really been stressing me about them.'

I write that in my notebook. Our sub. In French today is so cool. He doesn't know any French so we got to work on our "homework" I turn my attention back to my notebook.

'Casey is nice and pretty. But the reason I asked her to hang with me ALONE is cause she's a totally super keener. Everyone knows that. Plus, she owes me for getting her and Max together when they were going out.'

I look up to see Casey with her nose in a book. I decide to keep writing.

'Maybe I should set her up again. But with who? Someone normal of course. Lol. I think I'm gonna break up with Jimmy. He's hot, but doesn't give a crap about me. Maybe she could set me up. No. No offense to her, but she would pair me up with a total geek if I let her.'

The bell rings and I pack up my things.

'Class is over.'

* * *

Casey's POV

Kendra texted me 10 minutes ago so I'm rushing to get ready for the mall. Derek keeps asking me why I'm hanging with Kendra outside of school. I keep telling him it's nothing but he thinks Kendra just wants him back.

The doorbell rings.

I get a tingly feeling in my stomach about her coming to her house for me and not Derek again. I had this same feeling the first time she ever came over for our book report. But this time the feeling is stronger.

Derek answers the door for me.

I hear Kendra laughing down the stairs. Derek must've told a joke. He isn't usually funny, but sometimes he does strike a funny nerve in me. I come down the stairs. Kendra gives me a big smile.

"Hey there!" I say with a polite wave. We talk a little bit before leaving to the mall. Her car is a light blue convertible. Kendra puts on some stylish sunglasses and we both buckle our seatbelts.

* * *

Kendra's POV

I pull up to Casey's driveway. It's late but she invites me inside. We go up to her room and close the door because Derek keeps trying to interfere. We go through some of the stuff that we had bought at the mall.

We just sit in her room and talk for a while. It was totally fun and comfortable. Casey started to reapply her lip gloss. I stared at her soft lips. I have this weird feeling inside me that I usually got right before I would kiss Derek.

I decide that I've had enough. "I gotta head out soon." I told her. She puts the cap on her lip gloss and sticks it back in the bag from the store she bought it from. She comes and sits next to me.

"I have something I think I should tell you." She said while looking straight in my eyes. They are a pale green/blue. Our fingers touch and our hands sit for 4 seconds before we both pull away.

"I think I wanna tell you the same thing." I say while sliding my hand back to hers. This time our hands sit there for 10 seconds before we both pull away. I look down at her shiny lips gloss.

Casey's POV

K and I have been sitting for a while. I call her K now and she calls me C now. We move our hands back together. We hold on for about a minute before our heads start leaning into eachother.

I do a reality check.

I pull my head back out. Our fingers slowly intertwine. She scoots closer to me. I scoot closer to her. I feel warm inside. She brushes her free hand across my knee. I jump slightly.

I tuck some loose behind her ear. "This is interesting." I whisper. She nods in agreement. I consider kissing her but I'm afraid to. My loose hand guides up her leg fast. She gives out a small giggle.

Kendra's POV

I keep thinking about whether I should kiss C or not. Her door opens and we scoot away from eachother. Derek walks in. "Hey." He says. Casey rolls her eyes.

He begins to talk about how we should be talking about girly stuff but he can't hear anything and how if I want to get back together I should just ask him already because he and Casey both know that I broke up with my boyfriend.

I'm half listening. My hand glides halfway across the bed and touches Casey's. "Derek. We are discussing female stuff. Can we have some privacy?" I say trying to get him to leave.

He looks over at our hands and we pull them apart.

"Bye bi's." He says while walking out of the room. He closes the door behind him, that's a first. I know he's listening from the other side of the wall an will be back. Casey goes and locks her door.

Casey's POV

Kendra and I sit very close. I feel a huge urge to get more sensual with her. She texts her parents that she's going to sleep over. I make a promise to not leave her alone with Derek and we were set.

I move my hand up her arm and rest it on her shoulder.

She sits with anticipation. I pull down the thick strap of her shirt. I stick my finger underneath her bra strap and wait. She puts her ands around my waist and goes up and down slowly.

Kendra's POV

I don't know what else to do now. She tilts her head slightly and I tilt mine the other way. We lean in and kiss for about 20 seconds. It was a light peck. She seems surprised.

"Umm…need to borrow pajamas for sleeping?" She asks me in a nervous tone. I sit while she opens a drawer in her dresser. I giggle. She closes the drawer. We both know what that means.

I stand next to her and give her a light kiss.

Casey's POV

I pushed my lips against Kendra's with force. I put my arms around her neck. She wraps her arms around my waist and takes a step closer. This is fine with me. I eventually decided enough is enough and slid my tongue into her mouth.

She holds back for awhile but eventually starts to move with my tongue. She grabs my headband and throws it across the room. I slide her other shirt strap off of her shoulder. She lets go of my waist on her shirt slides off.

Kendra's POV

I let go of Casey and held her hands. She seemed nervous and excited at the same time. She stands and stares at me for a while. "34C' I tell her. She takes off her shirt.

I stare at her now. "32C" She tells me. We both laugh then sit on her bed. I grab her hands and place them against my breasts. She squeezes them and feels around them. "Take off your bra." She tells me.

Casey's POV

I'm so glad Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin are gone with friends' for the night. I sit and wait for Kendra to take off her bra. "No. You take off my bra." She tells me. I reach to her back and unclip her bra.

I look at her breasts, they are perfect. I start to kiss her again. Our tongues are wilder this time. I start to lie down. Her arms are feeling on the insides of my thighs. I get my skirt off.

Kendra takes off her shorts. We lay next to eachother. "So what do you want now?" I ask her. She ponders this for a moment. She gets up and grabs her wallet out of her purse.

"I'd like to see a dance." She instructs. I get up and start playing some music.

Kendra's POV

Casey started doing a really sexy dance. I pulled some money out of my wallet and stuffed it in the sides of her thong. I took out a quarter and dropped it in the front.

Casey pulled off her thong and motioned me to stand next to her. I stood and she pulled off my thong. We tried to stand as close together as we could. Our breasts pressed together. It hurt but I loved the feeling.

"I have an idea." Casey says. "Your trench coat is downstairs right?" She asks me. I nod. "All right." She says. We walk down the stairs and put on our trench coats. We walk out to my car.

* * *

Casey's POV

Kendra and I pulled into an almost abandoned lot. I pointed to a sign that read 'Lover's XXX store.' We walk inside. Kendra and I look at a few different things we could use. We avoided the couples of girls and guys looking at us weirdly.

We ran into 2 girls in the handcuff sections. They kept whispering and looking at us.

We picked out a fuzzy pair. I put them on and Kendra leaned in and kissed me. We walked down some empty isles. I stuck my hand by her butt and kept poking and pinching her.

We bought a few more things and went back to my house.

Kendra's POV

Casey filled up her bathtub. She sat on the toilet while we were waiting. I got her to spread her legs apart. My tongue took on a mind of it's own. I glided my finger to her hole. Casey was watching the tub fill up with water.

I stuck my finger inside of her and she winced in pain.

Casey's POV

I felt Kendra's finger poking around my most personal area. "I like that." I explained to her. She moved her finger in and out twisting in all directions. I made noises of pleasure so she wouldn't stop. "The bath is ready." I said.

She pulled her finger out and sucked on it.

We got in the tub and we kissed. We decided to play a game with Derek. I went and walked to his door while Kendra sat in the tub. I knocked on the door. "Derek?" I asked the door. He opened the door.

"What the hell?" He asked me in shock. He saw that I was naked and dripping wet.

"Derek come quick I need to show you something." I walked to the bathroom and he followed me. "We have a surprise for you." I told him. I slipped behind the shower curtain.

Kendra opened it. We put on a little show for him. First we had towels over our bodies but threw them off and pressed our boobs together. We kissed and tongued eachother madly and then Kendra and I got into the water and she stuck her finger inside me again.

Derek dropped his jaw. We said that we were lesbian now and told him to leave us alone. We went into my room.

Kendra's POV

Casey gave me a full body message. For the rest of the night we kept doing all the same stuff. We fell asleep side by side.

When we woke up the next morning we laughed. Casey sat on the edge of her bed when we decided to get dressed but I stopped her and gave her a lap dance.

We got dressed and went to the mall again. I led us into a lingerie store and we got a lot of stuff to try on. We used the same dressing room. We kissed eachother a lot. We started dry humping.

After going into changing rooms at bunches of sores we went back to her place.

We were in her room and got crazy. Her parents were out at lunch and her little siblings still weren't home yet. We danced and humped to our own beat. We even made our own tape and decided Casey would keep it because she's more responsible.

We were in her room until her family came home and then I went back home.

I have a date next Saturday with my new girlfriend Casey.


End file.
